Savior in the shadows (1)
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Jill wird von der Schlange gebissen und vergiftet. Jemand rettet sie, doch es ist nicht Barry...


_Das ist meine erste Resident Evil- Fanfiction. Sie bezieht sich auf das original RE1, nicht auf das Remake, und das Jill- Szenario. _

_Hoffe, es gefällt euch und würde mich über ein paar Kommentare freuen. _

_Liebe Grüße, Snowi_

* * *

**Savior in the shadows (1)**

Jill zog blitzschnell die Tür zum Dachboden hinter sich zu und drehte instinktiv mit zittrigen Fingern den Schildschlüssel um. Das Schloss rastete mit einem Klicken ein.

Es war unsinnig, das wusste sie, denn wenn die Schlange wirklich vorhätte, sie noch einmal zu attackieren, hätte sie eine morsche Holztür nicht aufgehalten, aber die verschlossene Tür gab ihr zumindest ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis die Anspannung von ihr abfiel und sich ihr Herzschlag normalisierte und der Adrenalinstoß abebbte. Sie konnte das Blut noch in ihrem Ohren rauschen hören.

Die Ruhe, die sich über den Gang gelegt hatte, war beinahe gespenstisch.

Jills Hand hielt immer noch die Schrotflinte fest umklammert. Das Material war von ihrer Körperwärme heiß geworden.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus und lehnte sich haltsuchend gegen die Tür.

Einmal mehr war sie in dieser Horrornacht einem Alptraum entgangen.

Auf der Suche nach dem vierten Wappen, mit dem sie den Schließmechanismus draußen im Garten betätigen konnte, war sie auf den verwundeten Richard Aiken getroffen.

Eine Schlange hatte ihn gebissen und vergiftet, doch Jill hatte es nicht mehr geschafft, ihm rechtzeitig das Serum zu bringen.

Er starb. Davor hatte er ihr nur noch sein Funkgerät geben können.

Danach hatte sie schließlich selbst den Dachboden betreten und war auf das Monster gestoßen. Nur mit Mühe hatte sie das verdammte Vieh in Schach halten können.

Einmal war die Schlange vielleicht nur Zentimeter mit ihrem offenen Maul mit den langen Giftzähnen an ihrem Bein vorbeigeschrammt. Nur eine Ladung Schrot direkt ins Gesicht hatte das Monster schlussendlich in die Luft schlagen können.

Die verletzte Schlange hatte sich durch ein Loch in der Wand zurückgezogen und Jill hatte das vierte Wappen mit dem eingravierten Mond an sich nehmen können.

Sie war heilfroh und erleichtert, sicher wieder im Gang draußen stehen zu können.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie den Schildschlüssel wieder an sich nehmen sollte, doch sie besann sich und ließ ihn im Schloss stecken.

Sie zitterte eine wenig, als sie die paar Stufen nach unten schritt und ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihr rechtes Bein.

Die Schlange hatte sie doch erwischt. Ihre Hose war zerrissen und sie blutete.

_Verdammt!_

Sie dachte gerade daran, was sie jetzt tun sollte, als sie merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los?", murmelte sie und sank neben der Wand in die Hocke. Schwindel überkam sie und sie spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus und ihr wurde übel.

Mühevoll rappelte sie sich wieder hoch, doch der Gang verschwamm plötzlich vor ihren Augen. Ihre freie Hand wanderte zu der Wunde an ihrem Oberschenkel, die schmerzhaft pochte und vor Hitze glühte.

„Bin ich... vergiftet? Jemand muss mir... das Serum geben."

Dann verließ sie ihr Kreislauf und sie sank in Dunkelheit.

Die Tür zum Gang öffnete sich und vorsichtige Schritte waren zu hören. Ein Mann trat herein.

Captain Albert Wesker näherte sich langsam.

Seine Samurai Edge hatte er im Anschlag, bereit auf jedes Monster zu schießen, das ihm über den Weg laufen würden. Doch es herrschte Totenstille. Keine schlurfenden Schritte, kein Ächzen oder Stöhnen von einem Infizierten.

Als sein Blick auf die bewusstlos am Boden liegende Jill Valentine fiel, steckte er seine Pistole ins Halfter.

Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke und fühlte ihren Puls. Er war kaum vorhanden und unregelmäßig und ihre Haut war heiß, als ob sie Fieber hätte. Die Wunde an ihrem Bein bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass sie von dem Schlangen- B.O.W. vergiftet worden war. Ihre Atmung war flach und wahrscheinlich würde das Gift die Muskulatur bald lähmen, sodass sie ersticken würde.

In ihrer Hosentasche fand er das Mondwappen, das man für den Schließmechanismus zum Garten brauchte.

Er hatte es sich eigentlich selbst beschaffen wollen, aber wenn ihm Jill schon so bereitwillig die Arbeit abnahm, würde er sich nicht beklagen. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, auf dem Dachboden auf jemanden zu treffen, weil er den Rüstungsschlüssel unten in der Tür hatte stecken sehen, dass derjenige es allerdings mit der Schlange aufnehmen musste, das hatte er nicht ahnen können.

Das Vieh musste sich ins Dachgeschoss zurückgezogen haben, weil es die Wärme im Holz suchte und dort ungestört sein konnte. Jill musste es bei ihrer Erkundungstour durch das Anwesen aufgeschreckt haben. Er konnte sich nur allzu lebhaft vorstellen, was der T-Virus mit dem Reptil angestellt haben mochte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er plötzlich eine Gestalt und wollte sofort alarmiert seine Waffe zücken, doch dann erkannte er, dass es ein toter Infizierter war, der ein Stück von Jill entfernt lag. Sein Kopf war nur noch eine blutige, breiige Masse und das Ding lag in einer riesigen Blutlache.

Wesker zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste verschmitzt.

_Oh Jill, wenn man dir eine Schrotflinte in die Hand drückt..._

Er richtete sich auf.

Er stand über ihr und betrachtete das gravierte Metallstück in seiner Hand.

Er hätte einfach das Mondwappen an sich nehmen und gehen können. Jill wäre früher oder später qualvoll an dem Gift gestorben. Dann zumindest hätte er sich mit einem Teammitglied weniger herumschlagen müssen.

Andererseits war Jill so weit gekommen. Sie hatte sich, wie von ihm erwartet, gut bewährt und eigentlich wäre es eine Schande, wenn ihr nicht mehr das Vergnügen zuteil würde, die anderen B.O.W.s kennenzulernen.

_Oder sein Meisterwerk, das unten im Labor schlummerte..._

Er betrachtete sie.

Sie sah so friedlich aus, fast als würde sie schlafen, doch er wusste, dass sich ihr Körper im Todeskampf befand. In einem Kampf, den sie nur verlieren konnte.

Er fasste kurzerhand einen Entschluss.

Er steckte das Mondwappen in seine Tasche, nahm die Schrotflinte an sich und hob so behutsam es ging Jills leblosen Körper hoch. Er hatte keine Mühe, ihr Gewicht zu tragen, denn sie war schlank und deutlich kleiner als er.

Als er sie mit sanftem Ruck hochhob und sie gegen seine Brust drückte, damit er ihren Kopf stützen konnte, regte sie sich kurz.

Es sah so aus, als wolle sie ihre Augen öffnen und ein Zucken fuhr durch ihren Körper, doch sie erschlaffte sofort wieder.

Er musste sich beeilen.

* * *

Wesker fluchte innerlich, als er mit der Last beladen durch das Anwesen ging. Der kleine Lagerraum, in dem die medizinischen Utensilien und auch das Serum, dass er für Jill brauchen würde, aufbewahrt wurden, befand sich ausgerechnet am anderen Ende des Gebäudes. Mit der Zeit wurde es mühevoller, mit der schweren Schrotflinte auf dem Rücken und der bewusstlosen Frau in seinen Armen voranzukommen. Außerdem durfte er sich nicht durch laute Geräusche bemerkbar machen. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, auf die anderen Teammitglieder oder schlimmer, auf eines der Monster zu stoßen. Glücklicherweise blieb alles ruhig.

Er musste zugeben, dass er erleichtert war, auf keinen Infizierten zu treffen. Ein paar lagen leblos am Boden, manche ohne Kopf, woraus er schloss, dass Jill und Barry die meisten wohl bereits erledigt hatten.

Er atmete auf, als er die Tür zur großen Eingangshalle aufstieß. Der Gestank von Blut und Verwesung, der in den Gängen hing, war einfach unerträglich.

Er pausierte einen Moment und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand unten in der Halle stand, dann schritt er zielsicher weiter zur anderen Seite.

Er stieß die Tür auf; sie fiel von selbst hinter ihm ins Schloss. Er befand sich jetzt auf der Balustrade über dem Esszimmer, die rings um den gesamten Raum herum verlief.

Das Ticken der alten Standuhr unten im Esszimmer war nicht mehr zu hören und jemand hatte die Statue über die Brüstung nach unten auf den Boden geworfen, wo sie zu einem Haufen Steinbrocken und Staub zerschellt war.

Es war vollkommen still, nur das röchelnde Atmen oder besser Stöhnen eines infizierten Forschers störten die unheimliche Ruhe.

Wesker beobachtete das Wesen argwöhnisch, als er langsam und vorsichtig, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, an der Wand entlang zur Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes schritt.

Der Zombie schien ihn zwar zur registrieren, aber er machte keine Anstalten, seine Beute zu verfolgen. Er war bereits in so weit fortgeschrittenem Stadium der Verwesung, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Fleischfetzen waren von ihm abgefallen oder hingen schlaff an seinem Körper herunter.

Wesker wurde ungeduldig und sein Nacken begann zu schmerzen. Er beeilte sich durch die Tür, überquerte die knarzenden, blutverschmierten Dielen, wobei er über zwei Leichen hinwegsteigen musste und stieg die Treppen hinunter.

Der Gestank ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als er endlich den kleinen Lagerraum erreichte.

Sachte legte er Jill auf das Feldbett in der Ecke. Sie rührte sich nicht und sie war mittlerweile nassgeschwitzt. Ihre Muskeln waren verkrampft und angespannt. Ihre Atmung war weiter abgeflacht und sie hatte Herzrhythmusstörungen.

_Verdammt, er musste sich beeilen. _

Er hatte doch länger hierher gebraucht, als er vermutet hatte. Schnell legte er die Schrotflinte auf dem Tisch ab und eilte zum Regal, in dem die Medikamente aufbewahrt wurden.

Er fand das Serum sofort in einem kleinen, dicklichen Glasbehälter. Der Schublade des Tisches entnahm er eine Einwegspritzen.

Eilig zog er die rotbraune Flüssigkeit in die Spritze, stellte sicher, dass sich keine Lufteinschlüsse darin befanden und suchte an Jills Armen ein Blutgefäß, in das er das Medikament injizieren konnte.

Zur Sicherheit gab er ihr eine zweite Injektion mit noch einmal der halben Dosierung, dann war das Serum aufgebraucht.

Er setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und kontrollierte abwechselnd ihre Atmung und ihren Puls.

Jill regte sich ein wenig, doch sie öffnete nicht die Augen. Wesker glaubte nicht, dass sie bemerkte, dass jemand bei ihr war oder dass sie erkannte, wer sie gerettet hatte.

Es dauerte einige Zeit doch dann normalisierte sich ihr Herzschlag und ihre Atemzüge wurden wieder tiefer und regelmäßig. Ihr Körper entspannte sich und sie fiel in tiefen Schlaf.

Er wartete noch zehn Minuten, ob sich etwas veränderte, doch offenbar zeigte das Serum gut Wirkung.

Er nahm ihre Ausrüstung, ihre Pistole und die Munition, die sie bei sich hatte und legte sie neben die Schrotflinte auf den Tisch, damit sie sich nicht im Schlaf darauf legte.

Er suchte sich noch weitere Utensilien aus dem Medizinschrank zusammen und begann schließlich, die Wunde an ihrem Bein zu säubern, zu desinfizieren und mit einem Verband zu bedecken.

Er musste sich angesichts ihres Glücks wundern, ihr aber auch Anerkennung zuteil werden lassen. Die Schlangen- B.O.W.s waren sehr aggressiv und es war wohl bloß ihrem Können und einer ordentlichen Ladung Schrot zu verdanken, dass Jill überhaupt noch ihr zweites Bein hatte.

_Richard hingegen..._

Er hatte das schwerzugerichtete Bravo- Team- Mitglied gesehen. Erbärmlich. Nicht wert, einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Der Tod seines Kollegen interessierte ihn nicht.

Nachdem er die Wunde versorgt hatte, kontrollierte Wesker ein weiteres Mal Jills Vitalfunktionen, doch es war alles in Ordnung mit ihr. Sie war in tiefen Schlaf gesunken und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Zum Schluss wischte er ihr den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Er wollte schon gehen, doch an der Tür hielt er inne. Irgendetwas in ihm ließ ihn zurück zum Bett gehen und sich wieder neben Jill setzen.

Er betrachtete sie wie sie ruhig dalag.

Seine Augen wanderten von ihrem Gesicht nach unten über ihre weiblichen Rundungen, die sich in ihrer enganliegenden Kleidung abzeichneten.

Er seufzte.

Auch wenn er seine Gedanken stur auf seinen Auftrag gerichtet hatte, musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass er Jill nicht nur gerettet hatte, damit sie sich weiter durch das Anwesen kämpfte und seine Entwicklung, den Tyranten, zu Gesicht bekam.

Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber seit sie bei S.T.A.R.S. angefangen hatte, hatte sie sich öfter in seine Gedanken geschlichen- und nicht im professionellen Sinne.

Wesker hatte etwas für Jill übrig. Er verspürte ihr gegenüber Sympathie und eine gewisse körperliche Anziehung. Außerdem schätzte er ihre Zuverlässigkeit und Vernunft und ihre Fähigkeiten in der Polizeiarbeit. Sie hatte großes Potenzial.

Er hatte nie eine Annäherung an sie gestartet, trotz der Tatsache, dass er spürte, dass das Interesse auf Gegenseitigkeit basierte. Er schätzte Professionalität und die Distanz zu seinem Team. Er konnte sich keine emotionalen Verstrickungen erlauben. Nicht jetzt, da sein Plan vor der Vollendung stand.

Doch als sie so wehrlos und friedlich schlafend vor ihm lag, ihm ausgeliefert war, konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Es würde immerhin die letzte Nacht und damit die letzte Gelegenheit werden, sie zu sehen, ihre Nähe zu erleben, _etwas von ihr zu haben_.

Und immerhin, so gefühlskalt und desinteressiert Albert Wesker auch an so etwas profanem wie zwischenmenschlichen Kontakten oder Gefühlsregungen war, er war ein Mann, der gelegentlich Bedürfnisse verspürte.

Ganz sanft strichen seine Finger über ihren Unterarm. Sie rührte sich ein wenig und wandte ihren Kopf zur anderen Seite.

Er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand, drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich und beugte sich so nah zu ihr hinunter, dass sein warmer Atem über ihre Haut strich.

Er küsste sie kaum merklich auf die Lippen.

„Oh Jill, es ist eine Schande, dass es so zwischen uns enden muss", schnurrte er ihr mit seiner tiefen, dunklen Stimme ins Ohr, dann erhob er sich und schritt hinaus.

* * *

Sie lag auf etwas Weichem. Es war angenehm und so behaglich. Und sie hatte etwas Schönes geträumt. Irgendwie hatte sie die Hoffnung, sie würde Zuhause in ihrem Bett liegen und könnte diesen Tag noch einmal neu beginnen.

Doch irgendwann wurde Jill aus ihrem Traum und zurück in die Realität gerissen. In weiter Ferne schien eine Tür ins Schloss zu fallen.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Ihre Bewegung war schwerfällig, als wäre ihr Körper mit Blei gefüllt, als sie ihre Füße auf den Boden stellte, doch im Großen und Ganzen fühlte sie sich viel besser und erstaunlich ausgeruht und erholt.

Der Schwindel und die Kreislaufprobleme waren verschwunden und ihr Herz schlug wieder im normalen Takt. Sie gähnte ausgiebig.

Als die Umgebung vor ihren Augen wieder klare Konturen annahm, erkannte sie den kleinen Lagerraum wieder, der sich in der Nähe der Tigerstatue und der Pflanze befand.

Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Das letzte, an das sie sich erinnerte, war der Kampf gegen die Schlange und dass sie vor der Treppe zum Dachboden zusammengebrochen war. Ab da war alles schwarz in ihrem Gedächtnis. Hatte jemand sie gefunden?

„Barry? Barry?!", fragte sie vorsichtig, doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

Sie war allein. Barry war nicht da, aber auch sonst niemand.

Irgendetwas war seltsam. Sie roch an ihrer Kleidung und nahm daran einen vertrauten Geruch wahr, von dem sie sich sicher war, dass sie ihn schon öfter gerochen hatte, aber sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Sie brachte den Duft, eine Mischung aus Rasierwasser und Männerparfüm, irgendwie instinktiv mit ihrem Büro und dem RPD in Verbindung, konnte sich aber nicht erklären warum. Und wahrscheinlich war ihr Kopf noch zu vernebelt.

Sie stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Tisch, wo sie sich erst mal abstützen musste, weil sie noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen war.

Jemand hatte ihre Sachen und das Mondwappen hier hingelegt. Daneben befand sich eine leere Flasche Serum und eine gebrauchte Spritze, sowie Verbandsmaterial und blutige Wattetupfer.

Da fiel es ihr wieder ein.

Die Schlange hatte sie gebissen und vergiftet.

Als ihre Hand zu der Wunde an ihrem rechten Oberschenkel wanderte, fand sie dort einen säuberlich angelegten Verband vor. Und die Schmerzen waren auch beinahe verflogen.

_Merkwürdig..._

Wenn Barry sie gerettet hatte, warum war er nicht bei ihr geblieben und sofort wieder verschwunden? Das machte keinen Sinn.

Sie stand ein paar Augenblicke regungslos da und versuchte, sich die vergangen Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch sonderlich erfolgreich war sie nicht.

Das einzige, an das sie sich erinnerte, war eine Berührung. Hände oder Arme, die über ihren Körper strichen und die wage Anwesenheit einer anderen Person, aber bis auf einen Schatten konnte sie nichts ausmachen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie eine gute Stunde tief und fest geschlafen hatte. War ihr Retter vielleicht noch bei ihr gesessen? Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass die Tür sie aufgeweckt hatte, aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie es sich nur eingebildet.

Als Jill ihre Pistole und die Schrotflinte nachlud und die vier Wappen einsteckte, mit denen sie endlich hinter das Haus in den Gartenbereich gelangen konnte, beschlich sie das untrügliche Gefühl, dass es nicht Barry war, der sie gerettet hatte.

_Aber wer dann?_

Gedankenverloren befühlte sie ihre Lippen und ein Schauer fuhr durch ihren Körper und ließ sie frösteln.


End file.
